pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May (game)
May is the female protagonist of Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. If she is not selected as the player, she is the player's rival. The Generation III games deviated from the tradition of naming characters as their respective games, such as Red from Generation I and Generation II games. As such, May's counterparts include May from the anime and Sapphire from the Pokémon Adventures manga. Appearance Her hair is brown, with long pigtails and short bangs falling on her forehead. Her eyes are blue (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald) or grey (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire). Her outfit varies with each game. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, she wears a red shirt with blue collar, a white skirt with black bike shorts, red and yellow shoes, black and white gloves, a red and white headscarf and a yellow fanny pack. In Emerald, she wears an orange and white shirt with black collar and black shorts, white and orange shoes, black and white gloves, a green scarf and a green fanny pack. In Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, she wears an orange and black shirt, white short shorts with black bike shorts underneath, yellow and black boots, a red and white headscarf and the Mega Bracelet on her left wrist. Personality As a rival, May is a kind-hearted, friendly, and humble person. She is kind and respectful to the player, despite the fact that she is a rival. She is a good trainer to her Pokémon. Biography Games Main Games ;Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald, May was born in Johto. At age 10, she moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. Her father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. May's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. May's rival and friend, Brendan, is the son of Professor Birch. Although if you are a boy and choose Brendan as your character all the above information will apply to Brendan, and his rival will be May. ;Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Side Games ;Colosseum ;XD Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;R/S ;E Anime Trailer ;On hand Trivia *Prior to the release of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, pre-release media referred to May as "Anna." *May's anime counterpart, May, wore May's Emerald outfit when she visited Sinnoh. *May is the first female game rival in the series. *In the game, May's younger brother is unnamed, but in the anime, her brother's name is Max . *May makes a cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade as a generic human. Gallery R&S May.png|May's official artwork in Ruby and Sapphire May Emerald-1-.png|May's official artwork in Emerald Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Contest_May.png|May's contest outfit from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire May and brendan bikes.png|Artwork of May and Brendan encountering Rayquaza Artwork of the Wailmer Pail.png|Artwork of May with the Wailmer Pail Jirachi_Encounter.png|Artwork of May and Wally encountering Jirachi ORAS_Contest_art.png|Brendan and May in a Pokémon Contest from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Ken Sugimori's artwork of May.jpg|Ken's Sugimori artwork of May Soaring_in_the_Sky.png|Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. Mirage_Spot_Legendary_Pokémon.png ORAS Latias & Latios.png|May and Brendan seeing Latias and Latios with their Pokemon on Southern Island. Pokémon_ORAS_Delta_Episode.png|May in the Delta Episode in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Category:Rival Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Generation VI Characters